Vows
by xx-woodie101-xx
Summary: Something happens when the team are called out to a mission. Jack/Ianto angst and fluff


_No spoilers...just a little something that I cooked up whilst I was supposed to be revising for mocks!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, no one would ever see JB or GDL again!!_

Vows

We once made a vow; that we would be with each other till we died

It was too late before anyone realised.

He stepped anyway from him, knife still in hand.

The gunshot echoed as he was pumped full of bullets and fell backwards, all eyes then flitting back to their teammate.

Watched by his fellow teammates, as if in slow motion, their team member fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

The shout broke the team from their stance as their leader ran forward, gathering him in his arms and lowering him down onto the ground, placing is head in his lap.

"Oh my God, Martha," he yelled, calling for the medic, cradling his head in one hand, he placed his other over the wound, putting pressure over it, trying to save his teammate.

"Here Jack, that's it. Just hold this," said Martha, rushing over to Jack and their fallen team member.

"Gwen, help me with this. Mickey, I need the extra med-kit out of the SUV," ordered Martha as Gwen kneeled down next to her and Mickey ran off to the nearby SUV.

Jack seemed to be completely oblivious to the commotion happening around him, focusing only on the man bleeding in his lap. Only looking up at Martha when the blue eyes looking up at him started to flutter and close.

"Oh no you don't," he said, shifting the body to keep him awake.

"That's it Jack, just keep him awake. Okay, we need to call an ambulance. Gwen?" said Martha, injecting her team-member with a sedative.

"I'm on it," said Gwen, pulling away from the three people on the floor of the dark alleyway.

It had all happened so quickly, how had it come to this?

* * *

_Gwen and Martha giggled to each other, watching the CCTV footage of the kitchen and the Captain and their tea-boy: Ianto trying to create the team's 11:00 fix of coffee and, if they were good; biscuits, whilst desperately trying not to knock anything over or let his knees collapse from under him._

_Jack was standing pressed up against him, arms around his neck pressing gentle kisses into his neck, obviously trying to distract Ianto from his important task, oblivious to the fact that the girls of Torchwood were currently watching from upstairs._

"_So, what do you say?" questioned Jack. His kisses now moving from Ianto's neck to trace his jaw line._

"_Jack, we only got back from Greece 3 weeks ago," replied Ianto, filling 5 cups of coffee. Extra cream for Gwen, cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles for Martha, hot semi-skimmed milk for himself and Mickey, and industrial strength for Jack._

"_So, that's a no?" asked Jack, pouting at his lover._

"_Jack, stop putting words in my mouth," said Ianto, indignantly._

"_I can think of other things to put in their how about…"_

"_All I'm saying is that, if you always go on holidays, it doesn't make them as special," said Ianto, turning away from the coffees and placing his hands on his lover's hips._

"_How about, you go away and start planning next year's holiday. I don't know…how would Captain Jack look on skis?"_

"_You can ski?" said Jack, "I never knew that. Yeah, that's quite a good idea."_

"_See! Just you and me, a chalet, roaring fire, fondues…"_

"_Shag-pile rug in front of the fire, tight thermals…"_

"_Yes okay Jack. Now let me go and give these to the rest of the team."_

"_Don't worry about them," mumbled Jack, his lips taking their former position kissing along Ianto's jaw line, "just you and me..."_

_Ianto cupped his chin, pulling his lover's face up, to look into his eyes, before pressing his lips gently to Jack's, filling the kiss with all the passion and love he could muster, happy when Jack replied with the same emotions._

_Mickey's cry for coffee broke them apart. Ianto turning, picking up the coffees and heading off to do his, now 11:15, coffee round._

_The rift alarm went just as Jack was finishing his coffee, whilst excitedly discussing the merits between skiing in Europe and skiing in the States with Ianto._

"_Okay kids, what have we got," said Jack, walking out of his office, Ianto helping him into his greatcoat._

"_I'm not sure, looks like a big surge of rift activity over on Bute Street but I can't seem to see what's come through," said a confused Mickey, peering at his computer screens._

"_Okay, so we don't know what it is. Great," said Jack, Ianto helping him into his overcoat, "right, everyone to the SUV; we're going alien hunting," continued Jack, racing off to the SUV, greatcoat moving swiftly behind him._

_

* * *

_

The doors of the SUV slammed shut as the team filled out of the car.

"_Okay. Gwen, Martha, Ianto: go north. Mickey Mouse and I will go south. Everyone alright? We know that this thing has killed three already so we shoot to kill, deal?"_

"_Yep," came the murmured reply from the rest of the team except for the "Great, I get stuck with Captain Cheesecake," from Mickey._

"_Remember guys, it could be a shape-shifter so just be careful," said Jack, leaning in to give Ianto a quick kiss. _

"_Come on Mickey boy," said Jack, splitting away from the others, "and its Beefcake to you!"_

_After an hour of frantically chasing their shape-shifter through the back alleys of Cardiff, the Torchwood team were starting to get extremely pissed off._

"_For God's sake, how long is this going to take Jack?" questioned Gwen, talking down her comms to Jack, bending over catching her breath with her hands on her knees, Martha and Ianto copying her position behind her, "I'm supposed to be going out for dinner remember? I got the evening off?"_

"_Yes thanks Gwen; I remember the yelling I got from Rhys the last time. I am also planning on going out for dinner. That is, Ianto, would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"_

"_Very well Sir," replied Ianto, purring his vowels._

"_God Ianto, you know what that does to me. It…"_

"_Yes, thank you Jack, I don't think we need to know exactly what happens," said Martha indignantly._

"_Okay, let's regroup by the SUV. See what we can pull together."_

_

* * *

_

10 minutes later, the team were collated by the SUV laughing about another one of Jack's stories when he pulled Ianto away from the group signalling a "just be five minutes" to the rest of the team.

"_Jack," questioned Ianto whilst being pulled towards the corner of the adjacent alleyway, "what are you doing?"_

"_I just wanted to get away, you know, talk to you."_

"_Okay, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Um, Europe or US?"_

"_What?"_

"_For skiing."_

"_Oh yeah, um I don't know Jack. Okay," he faltered. Jack had given him "those eyes". "Maybe Switzerland. I use to go skiing in this little place called Murren with my family when I was little."_

"_Okay, Murren it is then."_

"_Okay then," finished Ianto, leaning in to kiss Jack, happy when Jack met him half way._

_The kiss was a battle of dominance, although full of the love and passion that the two men shared for each other._

_A wolf whistle from Mickey forced the two to come up for air, both men's lips slightly swollen. "Oi you two. We think we've found something."_

"_Ok, we're coming," cried Jack taking Ianto's hand and waling back together to the SUV, neither of them hearing the sound of someone behind them._

_Only when Gwen shouted, "Ianto, look out!" did anyone realise that something was wrong. _

* * *

"Come on Ianto, look at me! Come on you've got to just keep looking at me. You're going to be fine," cried Jack, his eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay Jack, really. It's going to be okay," said Ianto, his blue eyes looking up into Jack's.

"You can't do this to me Ianto. We're going to go out for dinner tonight. I'll take you to that new little Indian restaurant or the Italian place on the next street. Then we're going to go on that skiing holiday back to Murren. Come on Ianto, stay awake," cried Jack, hysterical now. The tears now falling from his eyes, willing Ianto to stay awake.

"It's okay Jack. We had a great time in Greece remember? You acting out Dancing Queen on the jetty in Skiathos, freaking the locals."

"And we're going to have more great times do you hear me mister?"

"I love you Jack, you know that."

"Yes and Ianto I love you, always will."

"Look after Martha and Mickey for me Gwen," said Ianto, peering at the welsh woman, "Martha, don't forget to feed Myfanwy for me," Martha nodded, "and Mickey," the Englishman stepped forwards, "don't go near my coffee machine!"

Ianto took a sharp in take of breath, clutching his abdomen.

"Captain, oh my captain," Ianto whispered now, his blue eyes fading, "thank you, for everything. I love you Cariad."

"No Ianto you can't. You can't leave me. You promised," screamed Jack. But it was too late. The light had faded.

Jack hoisted Ianto up, pulling his body closer to his own, holding Ianto to him. Rocking backwards and forwards, sobbing over the body of his lover.

Mickey, Gwen and Martha stood by the SUV, holding each other, watching their boss complete distraught over the death of the tea-boy. Martha with tears streaming down her face, Gwen sobbing into Mickey's shoulder and Mickey himself standing with an arm around each girl, one lonely tear falling down his cheek.

The afternoon sun was high above in the sky over Cardiff. Completely oblivious to the small team over in a corner of the city, mourning over a lost colleague, friend and lover.

Yet still Jack sat there. Covered in blood that wasn't his, burying his head into Ianto's hair, pleading him to come back.

The sun glistening on the indentical bands of gold on the couple's left hands.

_Hope you like it!!_

_Please click on the little button below!_

_xx-woodie101-xx_


End file.
